


Home for Halloween

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Assumptions, Coffee, F/M, First Dates, Heartbreak, Making Up, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: While trick or treating, Noah discovers Rafael is back in New York.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Home for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfoss929](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfoss929/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Karen!

“Noah, it’s getting late,” Liv said softly. Her son looked up at her, curls wayward as they peaked out of the bandana he had tied on like a headband. It was both cute and almost disconcerting to see her son with eyeliner on his face. He was a very cute pirate. 

“But Mooom,” he whined, lip jutting out into a pout. Liv sighed. It was past ten. He was already up far later than he should have been. “One more, please? My pumpkin is almost full.” He held up his little plastic jack-o-lantern. It was blue, and it was fairly close to full. 

“Fine,” she relented. “One more. And you’re going straight to be then when we get home.” 

“Okay,” he said with an exaggerated sigh. Liv laughed as she watched him pick a door. She followed close behind. Noah knocked on the door, and Liv stood close, a hand on his shoulder. When the door opened, she blinked. Green eyes were staring back at her, full of the same surprise and confusion. Noah was the first to react. 

“Uncle Rafa!” he yelled. “Trick or treat!” Rafael pasted a smile on his face for Noah’s sake, but it didn’t seem genuine at first. He took a moment to compose himself and get over the surprise, but he was good at acting. 

“Noah,” he said, finally settling into a real smile. “Papito, I’ve missed you. What a good pirate you make. Hey, guess what?” 

“What?” Noah asked. 

“What do you call a pirate who skips school?” Rafael asked, eyes shining with amusement. 

“What?” Noah asked. 

“Captain Hooky, of course,” Rafael said, and Noah burst out laughing. Liv rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the smile playing on her lips. She was about to ask him what the hell he was doing back in New York, and she wanted to know why he hadn’t called when someone approached him from behind. 

“Rafi, you forgot the candy.” It was a man who was a few inches taller than Rafael. He handed the bowl to the lawyer, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. 

“How did you forget the candy?” Noah asked loudly, but Liv was too distracted to admonish him. She couldn’t stop staring at the mysterious man. Rafael glanced at her, frowning, but he was giving most of his attention to Noah. Liv let Noah con his way into two candy bars before she decided they had to make their escape. 

She couldn’t stand being there anymore, not with the way her mind was racing. “Noah, baby, we need to go home,” she said. 

“Aw, but I wanna stay with Uncle Raf,” Noah said. “Please, please, please, mama, please?” 

“Noah,” Rafael said. “Papito, we can do something another time. I think your Mama is ready to go home.” 

“Promise?” Noah asked, eyes narrowing. 

“I promise. Now you go on,” Rafael said. He looked to Liv, but he always could read her. 

…………………

Noah was finally in bed, and Liv settled on the couch with a bottle of wine. Her head was aching. She poured herself a generous glass, trying to keep her thoughts reigned in. Her happiness at seeing Rafael was all but dashed by that hand on his arm. It was the way he’d leaned into it, the way he’d smiled when the man came up behind him. Liv felt an ugly churning in her belly. 

She wanted to forget all about it. She hoped the alcohol would dull it. She’d waited far too long. She’d missed her chance. Her body was shaking as she reached for the wine glass, taking a long sip. 

The phone rang. Liv knew it was him. She picked it up anyway. “Hey,” she said softly. 

“Hey,” he whispered. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to upset you. I um...I should have called. I haven’t been back long. I was going to call soon.” 

“Right,” she said softly. “Sorry to barge in on you like that. Noah gets carried away sometimes. We didn’t mean to….interrupt.” 

“Interrupt?” he asked. “Never. Javi and I, well, it’s just been too long, but I always have time for you, and I always have time for Noah.” 

“Right. Well I’m glad you’re back,” Liv said. All she wanted to do was hang up the phone. She felt embarrassed and upset. She loved him, but now it was too late. She’d waited too long. It was too late. 

“Do you want to get coffee?” he asked. “I’m pretty much totally free. I um...I have a few interviews lined up, but nothing serious yet.” 

“Are you sure that’s…….” Liv paused. “You know what, yes. Let’s get coffee.” 

“I really have missed you,” he said softly. 

“Me too,” she said softly. Her heart felt like it was shattered. 

……………………………..

He was sitting in Starbucks when she walked in. He looked handsome as ever, dressed casually in jeans and a quarter zip sweatshirt. She hesitated. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to be happy that he was home, that he was here with her, but she couldn’t stop feeling upset. She had this churning, sick feeling that was pooling in her belly. He smiled when he spotted her at the door, and then she couldn’t make an escape. She was trapped. 

She pasted a smile on her face and approached him at the booth he was sitting in. “Hey,” he said, his brows furrowed. He could read her discomfort. 

“Hey,” she said, trying to soothe her nerves. She sat down. 

“Um, a latte still?” Rafael asked. She nodded. She let him go order their drinks and pay for them. When he brought them back, she took a deep breath. 

“So uh, how long have you been back?” Liv asked him. 

“A few days,” he said. “I’ve been wanting to come back. It was kind of a last minute decision though, and I don’t have any of my things.” 

“How long have you and Javi….” she trailed off. 

“A while,” he said. “I’ve known Javi since I was a kid. I’ve been talking to him more since everything with Alex, and then he was a good friend when I felt like I was alone.” 

“You’re never alone,” Liv said softly. 

“I know,” he said softly. “But you were involved, and I just….it was good to talk to someone neutral. But now I’m back and I want to talk with you. I just needed some time.” 

“I’m glad you’re home,” Liv said softly. 

“I was subletting my apartment. I’m not sure if I’m going to take it back now or what my plan is. Javi said I could stay over for awhile.” 

“Well that’s good,” Liv said. “I’m so glad you’re happy. You deserve that.” 

“I was hoping you might want to get dinner,” he said. “Like we talked about.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to….” she said. Rafael frowned. 

“Of course I still want to,” he said. “I know I haven’t been the most available, and I know I left you, but Liv I want to try. I’m not afraid anymore, and we don’t have to worry about our jobs.” 

Liv was confused. She wasn’t sure what to say. He looked expectantly at her before he looked down at his coffee, tracing the edge of the cup. 

“If you don’t want to….if you don’t feel that way anymore, that’s okay,” he said. 

“What about….but what?” she asked, and he cringed. “What about Javi?” 

“What  _ about _ Javi?” he asked, frowning. 

“You’re not….” she trailed off, cursing herself for making assumptions. 

“No, Liv, of course not. I haven’t….” he stopped for a second, swallowing, before he looked her in the eyes. “I haven’t thought about anyone but you for six years, Olivia. Javi is my friend. I’m just staying with him until I figure out what’s going on.” 

“Oh,” she said. She swallowed. “Oh.” He managed a small, crooked smile. 

“Like I said, if you don’t feel that way anymore, it’s okay,” Rafael said softly. “I understand. I’m the one who left.” 

“No, wait,” Liv said. “I’m sorry. I just saw you and Javi, and the way he squeezed your shoulder, and I assumed things. I didn’t mean--I’ve been upset about it since last night Liv said. I feel it too, Rafa. I’ve missed you. I’d love to get dinner. Anytime. All those reasons we had before, they all seem silly.” 

He looked relieved, his shoulders relaxing. “Do you mind if I come over to see Noah tomorrow? I’ve missed him.” 

“He’s missed you too,” Liv said. “We’re having spaghetti tomorrow. And Friday night, Lucy can stay late, so maybe….Forlini’s?” she asked. 

“Sounds like a date,” he said, eyes sparkling. Liv felt like her heart was whole again for the first time since that cold February day. 


End file.
